Hafuri
|-|Hafuri= |-|Perfect Mode Hafuri= Summary Hafuri is the child leader of Hyakki Yakou, the biggest Japanese supernatural organization. She was made the leader after her father Majina, the former leader, was assassinated, as bloodlines hold a lot of weight in the organization. Unlike the more traditional sections of Hyakki Yakou, Hafuri believes in a future where humans and Youkai can live together, which makes her sympathize with Jinnai Shinobu. As the daughter of Majina and Mei, Hafuri is half-human, half-Zashiki Warashi. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 9-B physically, at least 9-A with katana Name: Hafuri Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human-Youkai Hybrid, Specialist Powers and Abilities: Magic, Destiny Manipulation, Kudan Package | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Skilled Swordswoman, Precognition, Resistance against techniques that target/are more effective against children/adults Attack Potency: Human level | Wall level physically (Sent the Aoandon flying through several trees with a palm strike), at least Small Building level with katana (Considered by the Aoandon to be a dangerous weapon) Speed: Normal Human | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Aoandon) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class | Wall Class Durability: Human level | Wall level Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range | Extended melee range with katana Standard Equipment: None notable | Katana Intelligence: High, despite her young age Hafuri is still a skilled leader and tactician Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Destiny Manipulation:' While she hasn't inherited the immortal body of her mother, she does share the ability to perceive and manipulate destiny that all Zashiki Warashi have, though obviously to a lesser degree than a pure Zashiki Warashi, much less boosted ones like her mother Mei or Yukari. *'Kudan Package:' A prototype time travel Package of Hyakki Yakou. It uses a Youkai known as a Kudan. The Kudan is a Youkai that can predict what will occur in the near future with 100% accuracy, but there are no records of what point in time is defined as the present for the Kudan. That was used to redefine the Kudan’s present to a set date and thus allow one person to travel to any point in time. The person traveling will feel like they are in an out-of-body experience. While time traveling, one cannot normally interact with physical matter. The time traveler can pass through doors and walls and is not subject to physiological needs such as eating and sleeping. However, the time traveler is allowed to interfere just once and physically interact with something to change the timeline. The time traveler will only be allowed to return after they change something. While normally undetectable, some Youkai species can sense the presence of the traveler. Interaction with these individuals will not automatically change history, as history has some elasticity or an acceptable margin of error to it. If the smallest phenomenon would alter the whole timeline like the butterfly effect, then the world could easily collapse just from having the traveler present. It takes extreme contact to alter the flow of history. If the traveler takes an object or individual other than themselves with them, the amount of time traveled will affect that object or individual. For example, when traveling one hundred years in time, Extra Individual A will instantly experience the passage of one hundred years. *'Perfect Mode Hafuri:' The state reached by Hafuri receiving the support of most of Hyakki Yakou's Top Five, which she used to fight the Aoandon. **'Duplicate Body:' A duplicate body based on Hafuri's predicted body at the age of twenty made by the Illness Magic User. It's linked to Hafuri by marionette-like strings made of hyphae. Hafuri can control its actions, and it can act in sync with Hafuri to dodge or attack. Because she exists as both a child and an adult at the same time, Hafuri has some resistance to abilities that are more effective/target either children or adults. **'Precognition:' Precognition granted to Hafuri by the Venom Clairvoyant. **'Superhuman Techniques:' Martial arts and superhuman physical capabilities granted to Hafuri by the Supernatural Trainer. **'Enchanted Sword:' A katana that has been "perfected" and enhanced by the Heirloom Trascender, wielder by Hafuri's older duplicate. Key: Base | Perfect Mode Hafuri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Humans Category:Youkai Category:Hybrids Category:Magic Users Category:Fate Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Puppeteers Category:Precognition Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Kids Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9